


Like a Stone

by malevolosidade



Series: 2010-2011 [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolosidade/pseuds/malevolosidade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert já se tornara parte vital da vida de Fernando há muito tempo. (escrita em março/2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada na canção Like a Stone, do Audioslave. Se passa após o acidente do Robert, e apesar disso e do fato do Fernando realmente ter ido visitá-lo no hospital, nada do que está descrito aqui realmente aconteceu.

Fernando estava sozinho.

Os olhos coçavam e ardiam, talvez irritados pelo brilho opaco das luzes brancas da sala de espera ou pelo cansaço causado pela viagem feita às pressas; intimamente, sabia que nenhuma dessas razões era a verdadeira. Além dos olhos vermelhos, haviam as mãos contorcidas em punhos que agarravam as mangas do blusão negro, apertando-as tão forte que as pontas dos dedos estavam pálidas; havia o rosto entristecido e um soluço entalado dentro de si que o impedia de dizer qualquer coisa.

Se abrisse a boca desataria a chorar, e não queria isso.

Queria ser forte.

_Precisava_ ser forte.

Era o mínimo que podia fazer por Robert.

A luz pálida do sol desaparecera por trás do horizonte há muito, levando embora qualquer traço de calor e tingindo o céu com uma noite escura e sem estrelas; os sons da pequena cidade italiana simplesmente diminuíam e desapareciam com o passar das horas daquele domingo pavoroso. Vozes, passos, roncos de motores, o zunido baixo de um avião cruzando o céu: do lado de fora, tudo prosseguia. Todos os elementos continuavam em movimento dentro de caminhos perfeitamente demarcados, sem o risco de sofrerem um esbarrão que os jogassem para fora desse traçado; tudo continuava comum, corriqueiro, normal.

Tudo seguia adiante, exceto o silêncio sepulcral encerrado naquelas quatro paredes.

Sentira o celular vibrar em seu bolso duas ou três vezes, mas não tivera forças nem mesmo para atendê-lo. Só sabia olhar para o chão e decorar os detalhes abstratos deste, só sabia fechar os olhos cada vez que sentia outra pontada de uma dor que não sabia descrever, só sabia permanecer ali e esperar. A falta de notícias era o que o deixava mais agoniado; a mente é capaz de criar as noções mais terríveis e os piores pesadelos possíveis. E, naquele momento, Fernando estava completamente subjugado a aquilo. Temia pelo pior a cada momento que o silêncio pesava mais e mais sobre suas costas.

Esperava por qualquer migalha de notícia.

Qualquer palavra de conforto.

Qualquer sinal de esperança.

Levantou-se do assento de plástico de um pulo só, repentinamente certo de que encontraria uma solução. Foi um movimento abrupto demais; sentiu a cabeça girar. Lembrou-se que não comera nada desde que chegara ao hospital, mas não se importava. Não sentia nem fome nem sede, apenas um gosto amargo, meio metálico, que subia do fundo do estômago em ondas, simultaneamente asqueroso e avassalador; precisou apoiar uma mão na parede e respirar duas ou três vezes para retomar o fôlego.

Gosto de sangue.

Gosto de derrota.

Gosto de medo.

_Não._

Já conhecia aquele sentimento desagradável de outras experiências, de outras oportunidades perdidas e momentos interrompidos, e decidira que o rejeitaria mais uma vez, com a mesma veemência teimosa que lhe era costumeira. Da mesma forma que este se levantava e usava de ameaças vazias numa tentativa inconsciente de desestruturá-lo, sabia que era capaz de livrar-se dele como em todas as outras vezes.

Fechou os olhos.

_Não dessa vez._

Justo dessa vez, quando mais precisava manter-se firme e livre de pensamentos difíceis naquelas horas intermináveis de espera e desespero, o sentimento voltava para assombrá-lo. Voltava para instigar sua dor, voltava para abrir feridas que pensava já estarem completamente cicatrizadas e esquecidas. Voltava para confrontá-lo com o que insistia em esconder dentro de si de sobre seu melhor amigo.

_Amigo._

Abriu a porta da sala de espera com um ruído agudo e saiu.

Levantou a gola do casaco ao receber uma lufada de vento frio; apesar de tudo, o ar fresco era mais do que bem-vindo. Esperou que aquilo fosse o suficiente para ajudá-lo a desmontar o maldito sentimento que, naquele momento, era tão desorientador como se tivesse levado uma saraivada de socos na boca do estômago. Esperou que o ar salvador clareasse sua mente e desfizesse a sombra que pairava sobre a cidade com a facilidade de um estalar de dedos, com a facilidade de um sonho que desaparece depois do despertar.

Mas era noite e aquela sombra era de um negro sufocante e impenetrável.

E, além do mais, aquela situação não era como as outras.

Em qualquer outra circunstância, Robert estaria ao seu lado.

Estaria ali e conversariam. Não seria bem uma conversa, no sentido usual da palavra: Fernando falaria e falaria e falaria, sem parar, sem botar pontos finais ou pingos nos is, e Robert escutaria com uma paciência infinita que o espanhol nunca conseguiria compreender completamente de onde vinha. Escutaria, simplesmente, o que era sempre o quC6espanhol precisava: alguém que lhe desse a atenção que necessitava.

Era a rotina com a qual se acostumara.

Era a rotina que temia nunca mais viver.

Voltou para dentro, a cabeça transbordando com questões que dificilmente seriam respondidas tão cedo. Cruzou os corredores vazios sentindo um arrepio eriçar os pelos dos braços; fingiu que o causador de tanto era a corrente de ar, mas o sobressalto que estremecia seu coração o contradizia a cada momento que se aproximava da sala de espera.

Sentou-se novamente no mesmo assento, cada vez mais desgostoso.

Não era só o fato de Robert sempre estar disposto a ouví-lo sempre que precisasse. Não eram só os jogos de pôquer e as longas noites desfiando memórias em algum terraço ou sacada da vida; não eram só os conselhos ou as broncas ou os comentários inesperadamente ácidos, nem mesmo como eram tão parecidos que às vezes parecia olhar para o polonês e ver a si mesmo. Não era só o fato de buscar incessantemente por algo que não sabia definir bem o que era e encontrar isso naquele rosto tão conhecido e ao mesmo tempo tão cheio de mistérios aguardando para serem desvendados.

Era muito mais do que isso.

_Irmão._

Já perdera completamente a noção do tempo quando a enfermeira finalmente o chamou. Os olhos estavam fechados, mas não dormia verdadeiramente; tudo o perturbava, sem falha. A cadeira desconfortável, a luz que incomodava os olhos, a dor enraizada dentro de si que transbordava e fazia o corpo estremecer inteiro. Estava encostado em uma das paredes brancas, a friagem que emanava dela subindo pelas suas costas e se enroscando por todo seu corpo, tomando conta de seu torso e seus ombros e sua mente, partindo seus pensamentos em fragmentos inúteis e sem sentido. 

Inúteis, sem sentido, sem _vida_. 

Era assim que as coisas seriam sem Robert.

Seguiu a jovem vestida de branco por corredores lúgubres apertando os braços em volta da cintura numa tentativa pífia de se aquecer; nunca o calor lhe parecera tão inalcançável como naquele momento. Não sabia mais o que fazer, nem o que achar ou mesmo o que sentir. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estava verdadeiramente entorpecido. Caminhava e não sentia as imperfeições do chão sob seus pés; respirava, mas o ar mal parecia chegar aos pulmões e o ruído de um coração ansioso ecoava opaco dentro de uma mente enfim vazia e vencida pelo cansaço.

Se até aquele momento ainda havia uma possibilidade ínfima de fingir que o acidente não acontecera, que nada naquele dia acontecera de verdade, que tudo fora apenas um sonho ruim e real demais, esse arremedo de esperança desapareceu por completo assim que Fernando colocou os pés no quarto pouco iluminado. Atravessou o curto espaço que separava a porta do leito às pressas e parou de súbito, como se todas as suas forças tivessem se esvaído no momento em que realmente colocou os olhos em Robert. 

Se já não estivesse suficientemente esgotado, aquela visão seria a gota d’água: o polonês inconsciente, ligado a aparelhos que asseguravam sua sobrevivência lhe trazia uma ojeriza aguda, uma impotência odiosa que tomavam conta de si e quase que escureciam sua vista. Era como se seu subconsciente quisesse impedí-lo de ver aquilo, como se quisesse fazê-lo esquecer e continuar negando a realidade que lhe fora arremessada no início daquela manhã. No entanto, agora, não havia mais escapatória.

Era tudo real.

No fundo, não era o medo, nem a insegurança ou o receio que amplificavam os ecos daquele sentimento tão paralisante. Não era nada daquilo. Era algo muito mais profundo do que consternação e mais intenso do que preocupação; algo difícil de ser precisado e que hesitava em nomeá-lo da forma que realmente deveria. Se nunca o fizesse, então não precisaria se preocupar com as conseqüências, nem com os desdobramentos, nem com as improbabilidades que derivariam desse simples ato.

No entanto, os beijos que trocavam faziam isso por eles.

_Amado._

Continuou olhando fixamente para o polonês adormecido, como se uma piscadela fosse o suficiente para que desaparecesse; como se temesse perdê-lo antes mesmo que fosse capaz de perceber se estava realmente são ou não. Olhava para ele na tentativa de decorar todos os detalhes que envolviam aquele momento, desde a cor das paredes até o semblante tranqüilo de Robert; olhava na tentativa de descobrir escondido em algum lugar a força que precisava para continuar.

E, então, percebeu um leve franzir na testa dele.

Tudo lhe pareceu saído de um sonho, a partir dali. Respirou fundo, ansioso como poucas vezes em sua vida, enquanto a testa permanecia franzida e as pálpebras fechadas estremeciam como se estivesse despertando do sono mais profundo que já estivera, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Estremeceram mais uma ou duas vezes, e, então, Robert acordou completamente, os olhos pequenos piscando na tentativa de desfazer aquela confusão de repente tão transparente e tão palpável.

\- E... Enano? O que faz aqui?

Fernando não sabia se ria do apelido ou se ficava bravo; não sabia nem se chorava pela tensão que se acumulara durante o dia ou de felicidade pelas palavras, ainda que fracas e lentas, que chegavam aos seus ouvidos como a forma perfeita para extinguir qualquer dúvida que existia dentro dele. Saber que esta fora suprimida definitivamente era o suficiente para fazê-lo sorrir, e espantou o rastro quente das lágrimas que começavam a cair com um movimento rápido do pulso. Escolheu sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo, então, pois não seria mais possível separar a alegria da angústia, nem a dor do torpor, nem mesmo a tristeza do mais puro alívio.

Abaixou-se e beijou o topo da testa de Robert; quando percebeu, o polonês já adormecera novamente, ou pelo menos parecia fazê-lo. Sorria brandamente, a respiração estável, e os aparelhos pareciam apitar menos estridentes do que antes; tudo parecia no lugar novamente, toda a dúvida suprimida como se nunca existira antes. Puxou a poltrona que estava no canto do quarto e a trouxe para perto do leito. 

Começava outra espera. 

Dessa vez, no entanto, esperaria pacientemente o quanto precisasse. Dessa vez, esperaria impassível, imóvel, inflexível, mesmo quando voltasse para casa e não estivesse mais fisicamente no hospital. Quando alguém se importa tanto com outra pessoa, é inevitável que este fique preso em um único lugar: as memórias são levadas para qualquer lugar de uma forma tão simples e irreversível que se torna integral ao viver alheio.

E Robert já se tornara parte vital da vida de Fernando há muito tempo.


End file.
